


I'll Always Love You

by dlj60



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Sadness, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlj60/pseuds/dlj60
Summary: After a tragic accident takes Sans' love from him, he falls into a super depressed state.However, one night, Sans receives an unexpected visit.





	I'll Always Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have this one chapter story I decided to write at 11 at night.

Sans stands in front of your grave, unable to move away from you lay buried. He silently stares at the gravestone, reading the words etched into it for what felt like the one hundreth time. 

It had happened so fast. 

One second, everything was fine. You were in the passenger seat of Papyrus' car, Sans in the driver's seat. It had been time for another night out together. He'd booked a really good restaurant. Great reviews, good food, and open to all types of customers. It was supposed to have been a nice night out like always.

But, then...  
*************  
You let out a groan, a common reaction to one of Sans' well known, terrible puns. Sans lets out a chuckle.

"aww, come on, babe," he says, "that was my best one yet. you know you liked it." You roll your eyes.

"That's what you always say whenever you tell one of your crappy puns, Sans," you say. Sans lets out a mock offended gasp.

"crappy? i'll have you know, they like my jokes down at Grillby's."

"Aren't most of those guys drunk the majority of the time? They'd laugh at anything." As the two of you approach a stop light, Sans starts to slowly down. The light turns yellow and then red just as the car gets to it.

"even though that may be true," Sans says, "they still laugh. you do, too. you just don't want to admit it."

"Sure. Whatever floats your boat, babe." 

When the light turns green, Sans puts his foot on the gas.

The last thing that happens before the accident is you suddenly screaming, "SANS, LOOK OUT!" before a truck crashes into the passenger side of the car.  
*************  
The person that had crashed into the car had been rushing to get his pregnant wife, who had been beginning to go into labor, to the hospital.

Because you'd taken the full force of the crash, you'd died instantly. The man had apologized profusely. When the police and medics showed up, they took your body and the man's wife away. The police asked Sans questions and the man continued to apologize, deeply sorry for what happened.

But Sans didn't hear any of it. His world had just come crashing down around him. 

Resetting wasn't an option. Frisk had lost the ability to do so awhile ago.

The funeral was a week later. All of your friends and family showed. Your parents. Your best friend.

They were all there. Even the man that crashed into the car and his wife had showed, their newborn baby wrapped up and held in the wife's arms. 

Sans slams a fist on your gravestone, fat blue tears welling up in his sockets. 

If only he'd seen that damn truck!

"Brother...?" Sans turns around to see Papyrus, Frisk, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, and Toriel standing behind him. 

"Sans, dear," Toriel says. "A-are you ready to go?" 

Sans turns back to your gravestone, looking over it again. He wipes away his tears.

"yeah," he says. "i'm ready."  
**************  
Sans soon fell into an intense state of depression. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't shower. He wouldn't even sleep.  
Soon, he stopped coming out if his room altogether. 

Papyrus would come to his door and knock, calling out to his brother. He never got an answer.

Toriel had finally, at one point, convinced Papyrus to leave Sans be. He would come out when he was ready. 

Sans would cry and cry and cry. He missed you so much and wished that he could bring you back.

As Sans lay in his bed in his room, burrowed under his covers, a sudden glowing light fills the room. Then, Sans feels someone touch him from outside of his covers.

Sans pulls the covers down from over his head, slightly curious to see who it was. He'd locked his door. Who could've gotten in? 

When Sans' sockets land on the source of the touch, they grow impossibly wide. He sits up.

It was...you. You were there, sitting there on his bed. The light that filled the room was coming from you. It was a warm and comforting light.

"Y-Y/N?" Sans stammers. You smile at him.

"Hello, Sans," you say. "It's good to see you again."

"th-this...this is a dream. i'm asleep right now." You place your hands on his face, the smile on your face warm and loving.

"No," you say. "You're awake. This is real." Your touch felt real. Too real for this to be a dream. Sans begins to cry, blue tears falling down his face.

He can't help himself as he surges forward and wraps his arms around you. You don't hesitate to do the same.

"gods," Sans says through his tears, "gods, you have no f-fucking idea..." He buries his face into your chest.

"I know, baby. I know. I've missed you, too." You slowly run your hand over his head. 

"i'm so sorry. sorry sorry sorry..."

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault. Or that man's. It was just an unfortunate accident. No one is to blame."

"b-but, i-if i had seen that truck, you w-wouldn't... wouldn't h-have..." You pull back to look at his face. You lean down and kiss him on the forhead.

"No, Sans. Don't blame yourself. An unfortunate accident. That's all it was. No one meant for it to happen." Sans looks into your eyes, tears still flowing from his sockets. You take your thumbs and wipe away his tears. 

"Don't cry, Sans. Don't be sad. I never really liked it when you cried. It's so out of character for someone like you. Yes, I'm gone, but it's okay. I'm in a safe place and well taken care of. You can't sit here in this room for the rest of your life." Sans begins to say something, but you put a finger to his mouth, shushing him. "Go out there and live your life, my dear Sans. You've got the rest of your life to live. I'm not telling you that you have to move on. That's for you to decide."

You pull him in for another hug, cradling his head to your chest. 

"The rest of your friends and family are out there," you continue. "Your life is out there." You run a hand up and down his back. 

"Sans, baby, I'll always love you. Always. Even far away where I am, I'll always love you." He grips your clothes tightly. "Okay?" You feel him nod against your body. "That's good."

You pull away from him and look down at him with a sad smile.

"It's time for me to go now," you say. You run a hand over one of his cheekbones. He closes his eyesockets and leans into your touch, placing one of his hands over yours. "Remember what I said. Go out there and live your life. Your friends and family are waiting for you."

You retract your hand from Sans. He opens his sockets as you stand up from his bed. The light radiating from you begins to dim as you begin to fade away. You give him a big, loving smile.

"You were right, by the way," you say. He gives you a confused look. "I always loved your puns."

Sans can't help himself as he lets out a small chuckle. 

And then, you fade out completely, the light going with you. His room goes back to it's dark state. Sans wipes away the rest of his tears.

You were right. He knew it, too. He needed to go back out there and live. You always knew what to say when he was down. And, just like how you'd always love him...

He'd always love you, too.

**Author's Note:**

> See any mistakes? Tell me, if you please.


End file.
